


Doin' It

by wallflowering



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflowering/pseuds/wallflowering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. A single gif, NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doin' It

  


**  
**

_Nice and hard  
Safe sexin' it, flexin' it, gettin' that affectionate  
Chewin' it, oohin' it, all while we're doin' it_

_Doin' it, doin' it, doin' it again  
Doin' it, doin' it, doin' it again_

_\-- LL Cool J 'Doin' It'_

**Author's Note:**

> This madness happened while I was desperately waiting - still am - for the updates on [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/willwork4dean/profile)[**willwork4dean**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/willwork4dean)'s new story. SO IT'S ENTIRELY HER FAULT OKAY. ...Um okay maybe not entirely, but mostly. And yes you read it right, NEW STORY from [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/willwork4dean/profile)[**willwork4dean**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/willwork4dean)! (Currently available chapters: [one](http://ncisla-slash.livejournal.com/26555.html)/[two](http://ncisla-slash.livejournal.com/26868.html)/[three](http://ncisla-slash.livejournal.com/27052.html)/[four](http://ncisla-slash.livejournal.com/27388.html). The gif is completely unrelated to it, FYI.) I know she's got the readers here on AO3 - guys, run! Go read it! And on the [latest post](http://ncisla-slash.livejournal.com/27388.html) let her know you enjoy the story if you do (of course you do). She's an amazing writer and tells fantastic stories, and she deserves to hear it from you. Don't wait until the story's posted here, because for now only she knows when it will be - and honestly, we want her to write more (and longer), right?!
> 
> ETA 2012-07-27: IT'S POSTED HERE! asdfdgfhfkglh;:uklglierpa@ GO CHECK IT OUT! LIKE, NOW!
> 
> [Cold War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/469695) by [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/willwork4dean/profile)[**willwork4dean**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/willwork4dean)
> 
> (It's over Tumblr's size limit but please don't edit/claim as your own and repost there or elsewhere. Using/hotlinking the gif and sharing the link of this post is perfectly fine and more than welcome! Thanks. :))


End file.
